


Assorted poems

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: This is going to be a running post of poetry.





	1. Chapter 1

The mind cannot forget that which the heart cannot let go.

They are weak things  
Shackled together with tenuous bonds  
That are no more than fishes’ breath and silence 

It seems one solid well-placed blow   
Would render them separated  
And yet they turn every blade  
And no amount of raging will see them parted


	2. Sleep

Sleep.  
Sleep is a dream.  
Sleep is sweet forgetfulness.  
Sleep is release.  
The uncoupling of the consciousness.  
A slight wobble in the dance we do on our mortal coil.  
We tumble through strange images and thoughts not suited for the harsh light of day.  
We rest,  
Unknowing,  
Our tender throats bared to the darkness.


	3. I dreamt about you last night

I dreamt about you last night  
We laid upon the sand  
The years kept streaming past us  
And time slipped through my hands

The tide rose all around us  
Water as cold as death  
Your hand held mine so tightly  
I watched you hold your breath

The wave broke o’er your body  
It tore you from my grip  
I choked upon the water  
The world began to slip

I rose above the ocean  
I searched for you my love  
I found your body floating  
Looking for me above

Know I’m always with you  
Know I’ll never leave  
Not while your sweet heart beats  
Nor when you cease to breathe

I’ll keep you near me always  
You’ll never have to fear  
Beyond the veil I’ll follow   
And mock the passing years


	4. Chapter 4

and when my heart replaces you   
with  
a scar  
a knot  
a crack  
will you still think you trod so lightly upon me?

a kiss on the cheek before the carrion birds descended

you won't think anything   
you never did.


	5. Chapter 5

And so  
And so at the end of it all   
I stand alone 

You weren't supposed to matter but

You burned so brightly  
The afterimage still floats before my eyes

You were my sun for a time  
And I grew and reached for you  
Tender shoots bitten by the frost in the night

We circle one another like heavenly bodies (yours)  
Meeting in a grand conjunction for a moment  
An eclipse   
And the whole place looks up at us in awe and wonder   
Before momentum pulls us apart again

Mathematicians and astronomers make complex calculations  
To forecast the next alignment   
But the trajectory of one’s heart cannot be plotted


	6. Chapter 6

And in the gloaming  
She laid there  
A tiny thing lost among the spent leaves  
Feathers wet and chest laboring  
A tiny piece of sky defiled

Her legs like the tiniest twigs   
A bright black eye looking up  
Wild and frightened 

Until she wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

I lay wrapped in the unknowing night  
Listening as the wind worries at the house   
My hand crosses the cold expanse to where you were

Were.

Fingers wither and curl back  
Face turning away  
The wind, savage, catches me like a rag doll in its teeth  
I am unprepared  
Raw when it comes for me  
Ragged when it leaves me alone

Alone


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line breaks got a bit messed up, but I'm leaving it

The stars wheel slowly above us  
While the night breeze threads its fingers through my hair  
Or was it you?  
I smile at the ethereal light reflected in your eyes   
As your own slow smile tugs at your lips  
A hand hesitantly links   
Finger by finger  
As my heart burns like the sun   
It's getting late, I say at the same time you ask me in  
Silence and then footsteps  
How we flow together, how we fit   
With greed and wonder and elation   
I always swore not to linger after & this would be no exception  
You catch my wrist as my feet slide to the floor   
So gently you break everything  
Into a thousand thousand shards  
And I'm so afraid


End file.
